ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Announcer
An announcer is a presenter who makes "announcements" in an audio medium or a physical location. It is ususally an offscreen voice. Different voice actors fill this role in different games in the Smash Bros series. Actors and comparisons SSB: Jeff Manning Manning's performance as the announcer foreshadowed a majority of the trends that would be followed by the three later incarnations of the announcer. Melee: Dean Harrington Harrington continues Manning's style of voice, often yelling in a form similar to that of an emcee at a wrestling or boxing match. Harrington's voice, however, has a "muffled" tone to it, leading to a slightly less intense voice than Manning's. Brawl: Pat Cashman Cashman's announcer ends the emcee style, and in general, his voice is considerably calmer in sound. Cashman's voice is not as muffled as Harrington's, and he has a deeper voice than either of his two predecessors. SSB4: Xander Mobus Mobus's voice is nearly identical to Cashman's voice. However, he speaks more "enthusiastically", similar to Jeff Manning and Dean Harrington. Tourney 1: Herman Sanchez Like Mobus's voice, Sanchez's voice is almost identical Cashman's style of voice; only this time, it sounds more demonic and not as enthusiastic as his predecessor. Unlike the Mortal Kombat series, Sanchez lacks his maniacal laugh. Tourney 2: Sally Cahill Cahill's announcer finally puts an end to Cashman's style of voice. Cahill is the only announcer thus far that is a female. Quotes ''Super Smash Bros.'' (Voice: Jeff Manning) *"Super Smash Bros.!" *"3, 2, 1... GO!" (Note: Brawl's Versus Mode and almost all of Tourney's gameplay work the same way.) *"Board the platforms!" *"INCREDIBLE!!!!" *"(Character) Vs. (Character or Team)!" ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Voice: Dean Harrington) *"Super Smash Bros. Melee!" *"Ready? GO!" (Note: Brawl's Single Player Modes and Tourney's Classic-Adventure Mode work the same way.) *"Melee!" *"Decision!" *"Multi-Man Melee!" *"Grab the coins!" *"WOW, Incredible!" ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Voice: Pat Cashman) *"Free-for-All!" *"Multi-Man Brawl!" *"Basic Brawl!" *"Rotation!" *"Tourney!" *"Special Brawl!" *"Team Battle!" *"Spectate!" *"WOW! Incredible!" Returning Quotes *"Ready, GO!" (Single Player Matches in SSBB and SSB4, Classic-Adventure Mode in SSBT)(from Super Smash Bros. Melee) *"3, 2, 1... GO!" (VS. Matches in SSBB and SSB4, all modes except Classic-Adventure Mode in SSBT)(from Super Smash Bros.) ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' (Voice: Xander Mobus) *"Smash Run!" *"Choose your Fighter!" *"Target Blast!" *"Multi-Man Smash!" ''Super Smash Bros. Tourney'' (Voice: Herman Sanchez in the style of Pat Cashman (English), Alain Louis (French), and Mugihito (Japanese)) *"Nintendo!" *"Super Smash Bros. Tourney!" *"Free-for-All!" *"Choose your character" *"Multi-Man Brawl!" *"Basic Brawl!" *"Rotation!" *"Tourney!" *"Special Brawl!" *"Team Battle!" *"Spectate!" *"Smash the Car!" *"Ready? GO!" (Classic-Adventure Mode stage startup) *"No mercy. ATTACK!" (Pre-Boss Battles Mode fight) *"WOW! Incredible!" *"(Character Name)! (Character Name)! Ready!" *"(Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! Ready!" *"(Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! Ready!" *"(Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! Ready!" *"(Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! Ready!" *"Network status: linked!" (after successfully connecting to Nintendo Network) *"Warning! A Fierce Opponent has appeared before you!" (for Mokujin/Tetsujin/Kinjin fights in Classic Mode, if the player is lucky) *"Warning! You now face a more deadly adversary!" (for Mokujin Monster fights in Classic Mode, if the player is lucky) *"Wait a second. A new opponent has interrupted the tournament!" (for unlockable character fights) *"Someone else has joined the Tourney!" (when a new character is unlocked) *"You've earned a new costume!" (when a Bonus Costume is unlocked) *"You've now collected a new stage!" (when a new stage is unlocked) *"You have now earned a new song! Enjoy!" (when a new music CD is unlocked) *"Amazing! You completed a character roster!" (when all characters from any universe is unlocked) *"WONDERFUL! You have unlocked the entire character roster!" (when all characters from all universes are unlocked) *"Congratulations, you have earned the distincting title of King of the Hill! But remember, you have no time to rest on your glory, for there is always someone willing to knock you off the top. Be prepared to be challenged in the future!" (when the game is at 100% completion) ''Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers'' (voice: Sally Cahill) *"Nintendo!" *"Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers!" *"Free-for-All!" *"Select your character" *"Multi-Man Brawl!" *"Basic Brawl!" *"Rotation!" *"Tourney!" *"Special Brawl!" *"Team Battle!" *"Spectate!" *"Smash the Car!" *"Marvelous!" *"WOW! Incredible!" *"(Character Name)! (Character Name)! Ready!" *"(Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! Ready!" *"(Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! Ready!" *"(Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! Ready!" *"(Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! Ready!" *"Ready? GO!" (Classic-Adventure Mode stage startup) *"No mercy. ATTACK!" (Pre-Boss Battles Mode fights) *"(Character Name) has stood against an impossible opponent!" (when the player loses to the computer player in Versus Mode) *'Enemy detected! Standby for battle!" (before mid-game opponent fights) *"The final battle between fates has begun!" (on the VS. Master Hand screen in Classic Mode) *"New challenger appeared!" (for midgame opponent fights in Classic Mode, if the player is lucky) *"Network status: linked!" (after successfully connecting to Nintendo Network) *"Warning! A Fierce Opponent has appeared before you!" (for Mokujin/Tetsujin/Kinjin fights in Classic Mode, if the player is lucky) *"Warning! You now face a more deadly adversary!" (for Mokujin Monster fights in Classic Mode, if the player is lucky) *"Wait a second. A new opponent has interrupted the tournament!" (for unlockable character fights) *"Someone else has joined the Tourney!" (when a new character is unlocked) *"You've earned a new costume!" (when a Bonus Costume is unlocked) *"You've now collected a new stage!" (when a new stage is unlocked) *"You have now earned a new song! Enjoy!" (when a new music CD is unlocked) *"Amazing! You completed a character roster!" (when all characters from any universe is unlocked) *"WONDERFUL! You have unlocked the entire character roster!" (when all characters from all universes are unlocked) *"Congratulations, you have earned the distincting title of King of the Hill! But remember, you have no time to rest on your glory, for there is always someone willing to knock you off the top. Be prepared to be challenged in the future!" (when the game is at 100% completion) ''SSB'', SSBM, SSBT and SSBT2 *"Race... TO THE FINISH!" ''SSBM'', SSBB, SSBT and SSBT2 *"Home-Run Contest!" *"Grab the Coins!" *"Success!" All Six Games The following quotes are from the Japanese and English versions of all six games. Both Versions *"A New Record!" *"Choose your character." *"(Character Name)!" *"Sudden Death!" *"Vs. (Character or Team)!" (Not in Super Smash Bros. Tourney) *"Break the Targets!" *"Continue?" *"Complete!" *"Failure..." *"Game Over..." *"CONGRATULATIONS!!!" *"Player/Computer Player Defeated!" *"The Winner is..."/"This game's winner is: (Character)!" *"(Red/Blue/Green) Team wins!" Japanese Version Only *"Game Set!" (Also in the English version of Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Tourney ''and ''Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers) *"Purin!" *"Zenigame!" *"Fushigisou!" *"Koopa!" *"Lizardon!" *"Ice Climber!" *"Rosetta and Chiko! ("Rosetta!" in Super Smash Bros. Tourney) *"Time Up!" *"Chō Un!" *"Kan U!" *"Chō Hi" *"Shokatsu Ryō!" *"Ryū Bi!" *"Ba Chō!" *"Kō Chū!" *"Kyō I!" *"Gi En!" *"Getsuei!" *"Kan Pei!" *"Seisai" *"Ryū Zen!" *"Ba Tai!" *"Kan Saku!" *"Hō Sanjō!" *"Jo Sho!" *"Chō Hō!" *"Bulleta!" *"Phobos!" *"Gouki!" *"Vega!" *"Gallon!" *"Zalazof!" *"Colt!" *"El Stinger!" *"Titan!" *"Kimala!" *"Astro!" *"Magma Girl!" *"Fushigi Woman!" *"Fushigi Aka!" *"Rii Shanfei!" *"Tan Fū!" *"Mumei Shura!" *"Fujitsu Man!" *"Sophia LL!" *"Biiru Bin Kiri!" *"Vanessa Shimazaki!" *"Abby Shimazaki!" *"Hyouchuu Wari!" USA/PAL Version Only *"Game!" (Not in the English version of Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Tourney) *"Jigglypuff!" *"Bowser!" *"Charizard!" *"Ivysaur!" *"Squirtle!" *"Ice Climbers!" *"Rosalina and Luma! ("Rosalina!" in Super Smash Bros. Tourney) *"Time!" *"B.B. Hood!" *"Huitzil!" *"Akuma!" *"Bison!" *"Talbain!" *"Biff!" *"Gunloc!" *"El Stingray!" *"Titanic Tim!" *"Jumbo!" *"Scorpion!" *"Ortega!" *"Lava Girl!" *"Wonder Woman!" *"Wonder Red!" *"Li Xiangfei!" *"Tung Fu!" *"Barnacle Man!" *"Sophia XL!" *"Vanessa Incredible!" *"Abby Incredible!" *"Beer Bottle Cut!" *"Ice Pillar Smash!" Trivia *Master Hand is voiced by the same person as the announcer, prior to Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. This has led to theories that they may in fact be the same person. This may also be backed up by the fact the announcer has no dialogue during the fight with the Master Hand, unlike in other Classic Mode and VS. matches, where the announcer will shout out "GO!", "Game Set!", etc. up until Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers, where Master Hand does not have the same voice actor as the announcer, due to the announcer being a female. *Starting in Super Smash Bros, Tourney and Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers, an air horn will be heard whenever the announcer says "GO!" The air horn is also heard when the final battle theme plays during Classic Mode in the aforementioned games. The horn heard in the second game is a Japanese war horn or horagai. *The announcers of other media are also being used for playable characters in the Tourney series. **The announcer of Barney's Can You Sing That Song? does Amy II's English voice. **The announcer of the original Super Smash Bros. on the Nintendo 64 does the English voice of various characters such as Andy Bogard. **The announcer of Super Smash Bros. Melee does Octoman's English voice. **The announcer of Super Street Fighter IV and Mortal Kombat 2011 does the English voice of various characters such as Iron Tager. **The announcer of Soul Calibur V does the English voice of various characters such as Ganryu. He also did Yuan Shao's English voice in Dynasty Warriors 4. **The announcer of SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom does the Japanese voice of various characters such as Masamune. **The announcer of the Island of Lemurs: Madagascar documentary does the English voice of various characters such as Sgt. John Rawlins. **The narrator of Dynasty Warriors 5-7 and Samurai Warriors 3 does the English voice of various characters, such as Gouken. *The quote "Ready? GO!" is also used in Donkey Kong's Final Smash, Bongo Blast. *The quote "Wait a second. A new opponent has interrupted the tournament!" was previously used in Capcom vs. SNK 2 before the M. Bison or Geese Howard fights. *The quote "New challenger appeared!!" is previously used in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. *The quote "Network status: linked!" is also said by Alisa Bosconovitch when she defeats a certain character in the Versus Mode. *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' has been the first game in the series in which the announcer doesn't shout out the game's title. **It has also been the first game where the announcer says "The winner is..." instead of " This game's winner is..." *Every Smash game's announcer since Manning says Kirby's name in an F key. Every game's announcer since Cashman says Mario and Wario's name in a D key. Mario's name was also said in a D key by Manning. *The Brawl announcer has a much deeper and less "muffled" voice than that of the Melee announcer. *The English Tourney 1 announcer is more monster-like and demonic as compared to the previous games' announcers (sans the evil laugh). The French Tourney announcer also does Darth Vader, Wolverine, Edge Master, and Inferno's French voice. The Japanese Tourney 1 announcer also does Picard and Watto's Japanese voice. *The Tourney 2 announcer is the first female announcer used in the series. *The Tourney series announcers take on a more narrative role; he (she in Tourney 2) speaks whenever a certain event occurs, when something is unlocked, etc. Category:Terms Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney